


All Improvviso Amore

by NocturnaKnightsWrights



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaKnightsWrights/pseuds/NocturnaKnightsWrights
Summary: Hawkmoth is getting more powerful, maybe to much. Alya is caught up in the middle of the action and watches as the lives of her friends unfold.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 6





	1. Friday, April 13, 11:57 am

The day started out like any other day. It’s getting close to the end of the school year so everyone is getting excited about summer vacations and plans. Even I have been making plans with my best friend but lately she has seemed very distant. It could be the heat or the guy sitting in front of her who she’s been crushing over for the past two years. She really needs to get the courage to ask him out. If only there was a way to put the two of them into some kind of situation...

Alya?” I look up to see my teacher calling out my name. Shoot. I must have been daydreaming. Now what did she ask?

“Sorry, could you repeat the question?” I ask.

She looks at the clock. Three minutes until lunch break.

“You know what?” She says, “It’s almost lunch and not many of you are following the material anyways. I say we just end early but you have to come back ready to focus.”

The whole class jumps up and almost runs to the door.

Everyone except Marinette. She is looking down at her notes. It looks like she is reading from a distance but when I look closer I can see she is deep in thought.

“What’s up girl?”

I made her jump.

“Oh sorry about that. I don’t know. Just kinda have a lot on my mind. Stuff and all that.”

“Stuff?” I look in Adrian’s direction. He and Nino are by the classroom door talking.

“Oh no! Not that. Nothing to do with… It’s just..” she gets a sad look on her face then looks me in the eye. “You really are the best friend I’ve ever had. I’m really glad I met you.”

“Ok,” What was that? “Marinette, is everything ok? You haven’t been yourself lately.”

“I think I’m just ready for the school year to be over. Let’s go grab something to eat.”

We make our way to the lunch room. Nino is sitting with the guys from our class (excpt Adrian who I guess was called home). We haven’t been together in over a year and it’s still a little awkward, so Marinette and I grab our food and sit with the girls in our class.

Lila is there. For some reason her and Marinette don’t get along.

Lila looks at Marinette who smiles back. Not a mad smile.The kind you give when you’re trying to convince yourself everything is ok.

Lila goes on about how she was chosen to design new costumes for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

I don’t think that’s how it works. The outfit just comes from the magic from what I know. At least that is how it is with me.

“That’s so cool, Lila.”

Everyone at the table turns in shock to see Marinette actually looking interested in what Lila was saying.

“Well, they only choose the best and I guess that just happens to be me,” Lila says as she flips her hair back.

I never noticed how stuck up she can be.

“So what are your ideas? Are you planning on mixing up the colors or making it look more formal…” I am shocked to see her actually interested. Maybe this is where a new friendship could come from. It would be great to have the two of them get along.

Lila holds up a notebook and explains, “All of my good ideas are in here. I can’t decide what ones I like better. There are just too many to choose from.”

Marinette seems to light up. “Can I see? I would love to help if you need a second opinion. I can also give you some tips when working with fabrics-”

“Sorry Marinette but you will just have to wait until they come out like everyone else. I can't risk letting others see them and copy me.”

That was just rude. Marinette isn’t one to steal other’s ideas. She gets mad at any kind of deceit and lies.

“Well, I can’t wait to see what you come up with. We will have to talk after you make them public.” Marinette said, sounding a lot more grown up than ever before. I’m impressed. She usually can’t stand to be near Lila.

Marinette and I finish our lunch and start to leave when Marinette trips knocking over a glass of water onto Lila’s notebook. She looks upset but then goes into panic mode grabbing all the paper towels sight to try and dry the notebook. Lila on the other and is holding in what looks like a tornado of emotions.

“I’m so, so, so sorry Lila. I don't know what happened. I think we can still save your-”

“How could you? I know you were jealous that I was picked to make the costumes but did you really have to ruin my book?” Lila cried unable to hold it all in.

“I really didn’t mean to.” Marinetted is trying everything she can to dry the book but Lila grabs it and runs out of the room leaving everyone looking at Marinette. Then people start to whisper and Marinette looks like she is going to break down.

Marinette cleans up the mess left on the table, throws away the trash and leaves the room taking deep breaths.

I find Marinette outside on a bench drawing in her notebook. She isn’t crying and doesn't look upset but there is something off about her.

You know when you get to know someone so well that you know something is bothering them without them saying anything? That’s what it feels like. Obviously there is something eating at her but she doesn’t want to show it.

“Don’t worry about Lila,” I say sitting down, “Once she calms down she’ll see it’s only an accident. She’ll come around.”

She just sits there looking at her notebook. Not. Saying. Anything.

Finally, after a long pause she says, “I just try so hard, but I can never get on top. I end up hurting people around me and just making a mess of everything. I can never win.”

“Win? You mean like win Lila over? She’ll come around. You’ll see.”

Then we hear a voice booming over the courtyard, “Marinette Dupan-Chang. You have destroyed something of mine that is valuable to me. Now I will destroy you!”

Out of an arch way we see Lila emerging with a long purple and gold dragon slithering behind her. Both of them had dark purple eyes and a voice that seems to be coming from them both, “Come and face me!”

Marinette stands up pulling me along.

“Hold up girl! I need this for the Lady-”

She pushes me down just in time to avoid a blast of fire coming from the ever growing dragon.

I can see fear in her eyes but also determination. “You can vlog once you are in a safe spot WITHOUT fire coming at you.”

She did have a point.

She pushed me behind a wall and continued to run. “Where are you going?” I can’t let her go off by herself. But she tries to escape until more fire is emitted from the dragon’s long snout. Parts of the school are going up in flame and it seems to be surrounding her.

Then, out of nowhere, Chat Noir comes sweeping down and grabs Marinette. Good. That means Ladybug will be here soon.

He takes her to the roof but the fiery flame seems to follow him and now the dragon’s claws are coming. But I know not to be afraid for my friend. Chat Noir and Ladybug will save her. They are always there in the end.

Marinette holds tight to Chat Noir as he plays keep-away from the dragon who gets more irritated every second. It looks like he is trying to take her away from the school but is failing. Then I see a claw coming down with great force. He drops her. He drops my friend.

Time seems to stand still as I shout out her name but I know nothing will come from it. Chat is also calling out. He looks scared for her.

Marinette, however, does not appear to be scared or afraid. She looks… calm. She is falling to her death but it doesn’t faze her. Then I see it. She is engulfed by a red light and when it disappears Ladybug is in her place.

I know what it is like to transform into a superhero. It looks just like that. Then that means… Oh my goodness! My best friend is LADYBUG?!? There is no way that Marinette is the superhero dressed in red and swings through the city like a real life spiderman! She couldn’t be.

I don’t have much time to dwell on it because she is ready for action. She pulls out her yoyo and swings it at a pole using her momentum to swing back to the dragon and deliver a kick to the face. The dragon drops Chat who lands next to his partner. He is in shock. His eyes are opened so wide, he looks like an owl.

“Chat, Concentrate!” I can hear Ladybug snap and he directs his attention back to the monster.

I am close enough to hear them. Hopefully my phone will also pick up what they are saying.

“I’ll distract it,” I hear Chat Noir say, “You try and figure out where the Akuma or Amok are.”

She nods and takes off towards Lila. She would probably have it. Could it be in the notebook?

“Alya!” I turn around to see Nino coming towards me. “You need to leave with me! The fire is spreading and it’s not safe here.” He holds out his hand but I don’t take it. There is no way I am missing this.

“Please,” he shouts but I have no time to answer because Chat Noir is hit hard and flies towards me and Nino. He hits the back wall and collapses. A green glow covers him and leaves a teenage boy with blond hair in its place.

He starts to sit up and I can see who it is even with blood covering his one eye. “Adrian?!?” I look towards Ladybug aka my friend Marinette. She seems just as shocked as I am. Chat is Adrian and he is badly hurt.

Lila and her dragon take advantage shooting fire towards Ladybug and she gets singed from the flames. She looks like she is in a lot of pain but jumps onto the roof closest to the exit and shouts “Over here! I’m the one you want.”

It works and the dragon heads towards her leaving Adrian alone.

He isn’t down for long. He starts to follow the dragon as it leaves the school yard and to the park. Mid run he shouts, “Claws out!” and Chat Noir jumps up and over the exit doors.

I run after them. I need the video.

Nino grabs my hand. “Please Alay, don’t get too close.”

I ignore him and run off with him following. By the time I get to the park where the fight continued the two heros don’t look so good. Ladybug tries to call a Lucky Charm, but before she can say the words, she has to duck and run from the fire. Things aren’t looking good.

Chat/Adrian falls down and drops his transformation again. Ladybug runs in front of him swinging her yoyo to create some sort of shield. She’s protecting him.

Then the dragon takes one last breath sending a large ball of fire at the heros and they disappear in the flames.


	2. Saturday, April 1, 10:15pm

It’s my day for patrol. Everything has been quiet lately. No akumas. No amuks. Maybe Hawkmoth gave up. Doubt it.

I’m almost to the end of my route when I hear a familiar voice calling out to me.

“Ladybug!” I don’t even have to turn around to know it is my partner, Chat Noir.

“Hi Kitty! Is there something wrong? An akuma? I didn’t see anything.”

“Well, yes and no. There aren’t any akumas but something is wrong. We need to talk.”

He usually isn’t like this. Is this a new attempt at flirting?

“Can this wait? I have a lot of homework to do tonight.”

I start to head out but he grabs my hand.

“It can’t wait. We need to talk.” He sounds shaky.

I turn to look him in the eye, “Okay, what is it Kitty?”

He pauses looking like he was struggling to find his words.

Finally he says very slowly, ”Hawkmoth knows who you are and is coming after you.”

I can’t believe it. There is no way Hawkmoth figured out who I am. Besides, how would Chat even know this information?

“Not funny at all, Chat. I think you need to go home and get some rest.” I start to walk away but he calls out to me. “Marinette!”

I stop. A cold sick feeling washes over me. How on earth would he know my name? I need to hear him out.

“Okay, Kitty. Let’s find a private place to talk.”

We know just the place. It’s a rooftop that doesn’t have any visible windows facing it. This is where we go when we need to unwind or meet up. Once there, I look him in the eye, “Explain.”

“Well I guess it’s only fair that I tell you who I am.”

“No, not now. How do you know my name?” Can he hear my voice shake?

He grabs one of my hands. “This is going to sound very strange but I so happened to come across a conversation he was having about you. He said your full name ‘Marinette Dupan-Chang.’ I didn’t believe him at first but he was talking to who I think is Myura, and someone our age. He is pretty sure that you are well… you. Either way, he is going after you, as Marinette.”

Chat never lies to me. There has to be truth in this.

“Okay, I’m assuming that you saw him having this conversation in his savilian form.”

He nods.

“Then who is it and how did you come across this conversation?”

“This is where it gets a little more complicated. He is my father.” Chat turns away with his ears down.

“Kitty-”

“You don’t understand. I went looking for you as soon as I could. I just… I just can’t believe it is him. But it makes sense. Why wouldn’t it be? He is cold, heartless, and… I thought he was grieving. I gave him space. I was the perfect son. And now he wants to hurt you? He knows I care about you.”

All I can do is hug him and let him cry.

Finally I ask, “Does he know who you are?”

“I don’t think so. But I don’t care. I’ll protect you. I promise.”

“But who will protect you? I am here for you, I think. Do we know each other?”

He nods and drops his transformation. I can see his white shirt but I’m too scared to meet his face. Then Tikki drops mine. I take a deep breath and look up to his face. It’s Adrien. I feel like freaking out. The guy I have been in love with for the past two years has been by my side.

I don’t have time to dwell on this. If Adrien is Chat then his father is Hawkmoth. I have to think of something. This information will help.

He finally breaks the silence, “So what can we do?”

Then something comes to my mind. I can use this. I can work with this. “Well, if he wants to take me out, maybe it is time to let him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter but the others will pick up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was imspired by a song by Josh Groban of the same name. It's in Italian but I was more interested in the movement of the music.


End file.
